Mi corazón seguirá adelante
by knockturnalley7
Summary: La batalla final, Harry muere y Ginny esta destrozada hasta que se entera de algo que cambiara completamente su vida, song fic, oneshoot. Apesto para summary! mejor lean!


**Todos los personajes le pertenecen a J.K.Rowling y Warner BROS. Todo lo que desconoscas es creación de su servidora.**

**Mi corazón seguirá adelante. ****(My Heart Will Go On)**

Ginny&Harry

By: **Knockturnalley7**

Aún lo recordaba, recordaba el día en el que él había muerto, el día en el que perdió todas sus esperanzas y el día en el que su gran amor dejó de existir… sí, era doloroso y esa memoria no dejaba de seguirla, de carcomerle la mente, de causarle pesadillas, de llorar en las noches y estar tan sola.

Toda la comunidad mágica se encontraba en shock, tristes por su partida, algunos alegres porque los guió a la libertad, pero sus amigos y las personas mas allegadas a él se encontraban en ese momento frente al más doloroso de todos los funerales de la historia, el funeral de su librador, de su héroe, de su amigo, de su hermano, el funeral de Harry Potter.

Ginny se encontraba acompañada de toda su familia y de amigos, todos lloraban la perdida de ese gran mago. Ginny no escuchaba lo que decían los demás, lo que el señor Ministro decía a los que se encontraban ahí presentes, solo tenía ojos para ver el féretro de caoba frente a todos, con la persona que más amo en el mundo dentro de el, sin poder sentir el dolor de los demás. Muchos habían perdido la vida en el intento, muchas familias quedaron destrozadas, y mucha gente salió herida en la batalla final del mundo mágico: Harry Potter contra su peor enemigo, Lord Voldemort. Mientras Hermione se encontraba a un lado de ella y Ron a un lado de la castaña llorando por la perdida de Harry, Ginny recordó perfectamente ese día…

**Flash Back**

_La batalla llevaba horas, Hogwarts estaba a punto de caer en pedazos, maldiciones y hechizos volaban de un extremo a otro, se escuchaban los gritos de la gente y sangre por todos lados. _

_Cuando por fin habían controlado a los mortífagos y los tenían acorralados, y se encontraban recuperando el aliento, Ron pregunto de repente:_

_-En donde esta Harry? – pregunto buscando por todas partes._

_-Oh, Dios mío! – dijo Ginny y se levanto corriendo a buscarlo, todos corrieron tras de ella, sabía donde se encontraba, en el cementerio de Hogwarts, corrió hacía ese lugar y cuando llegó se paró en seco y se quedó de piedra; todos se quedaron igual que ella, frente a ellos una gran capa dorada rodeaba a Voldemort y Harry que se encontraban conectados por sus varitas como varios años atrás. No se podía decir quien se encontraba perdiendo o quien estaba más exhausto, pero todos tenían la vista fija en ellos._

_-Ríndete, Potter! Ríndete y te matare rápidamente! – le dijo Voldemort a Harry mientras sostenía su varita._

_-Nunca! – grito Harry pero sus fuerzas poco a poco lo abandonaban, tenía una gran herida en una pierna y varios rasguños en la cara, sin mencionar el labio partido y con sangre – acabaré contigo, Voldemort, aún si es lo último que haga! _

_-Entonces morirás! – grito Voldemort._

_-Harry! – dijo Ginny e intento correr tras el._

_-No Ginny! No puedes ir, no puedes atravesar la cápsula! – dijo Ron tomándola por los brazos._

_-Tenemos que ayudarlo, Ron! No puede pelear más! No tiene fuerza suficiente! – dijo Ginny tratando de safarse de su hermano._

_-Contrólate, Ginny! Hazme caso! – grito su hermano, pero Ginny seguía forcejeando cuando de repente…_

_La pequeña luz que unía las varitas se comenzó a acercar a la de Harry a una velocidad increíble, casi no tenía fuerzas, y estaba a punto de desmayarse, y entonces recordó a sus padres, a su padrino, a Dumbledore y a todos los que habían muerto ya, y entonces miro hacía un lado, vio a todos que los miraban y como Ginny forcejeaba con Ron y entonces nuevas fuerzas le llegaron, tenía que vencerlo, aunque le costara la vida y dejara a lo que más amaba. La luz se paro a un palmo de su varita y con una fuerza increíble grito con todas sus fuerzas._

_-No lo lograrás!! – le grito a Voldemort y esté se asusto porque de pronto la luz comenzó a volverse contra él a una velocidad más rápida que hace un momento – no dejaré que los lastimes! Por ti, Ginny!!! – grito Harry y cuando la luz toco finalmente la varita de Voldemort y gran destello blanco ilumino el lugar. Lord Voldemort se envolvió en una luz blanca y poco a poco comenzó a desintegrarse, mientras gritaba de dolor. Harry había caído al suelo, agotado, no tenía más fuerzas, su varita estaba muy lejos de sus manos y veía el cielo borroso. Finalmente Lord Voldemort había muerto. _

_-HARRY!! – grito Ginny y se safo completamente de Ron que se había quedado estático con el resplandor y corrió hacía el chico de lentes. – Harry, mi amor!! Contéstame!! – pero Harry tenía los ojos cerrados y la boca ligeramente abierta – Harry!! No me hagas esto!! – decía Ginny llorando mientras lo abrazaba, lo sacudió varias veces pero Harry Potter había dejado de respirar. – NOOOOOO!!! – grito a todo pulmón. Hermione calló de rodillas mientras Ron se tapaba la cara con una mano. Todos estaban completamente sorprendidos. El niño que vivió había dejado de vivir._

**Fin Flash Back**

En ese momento, Scrimgeour guardó silenció y lentamente comenzaron a bajar el féretro hacía el hoyo de tierra que habían cavado. Ginny cerró los ojos con fuerza y comenzó a llorar más fuertemente. Bill que se encontraba a un lado de ella, la abrazó con un brazo mientras esta lloraba en su hombro.

-Adiós, para siempre, Harry Potter! – dijo Scrimgeur. Y mientras miles de flores caían encima del cofre, todos dijeron adiós a Harry.

Habían pasado unos meses desde que Harry muriera, Ginny había ido a vivir con sus padres, no quería regresar a la casa en donde antes vivía con Harry porque todo en ese lugar le recordaba a su esposo. Se habían casado hacía unas semanas en una ceremonia privada, solo con sus amigos, y habían estado viviendo en una pequeña casa al sur de Londres, pero ya no podía regresar ahí. No se encontraba muy bien de salud, estaba muy delgada y se negaba a comer alimento alguno, en las noches no podía dormir y en sueños veía morir a Harry una y otra vez. Bajo a desayunar, aunque no le encontraba sentido, su madre que aún estaba triste le sirvió un cereal con leche y se lo puso frente a la chica.

-No tengo hambre – dijo Ginny al recibir el cereal.

-Debes de comer algo, Ginny, estas muy delgada – le dijo su madre.

-Pero no tengo ganas – dijo la pelirroja.

-Prueba aunque sea unas cucharadas – le pidió su madre. Ginny resopló y tomo su cuchara mientras se metía la cuchara a la boca le vinieron grandes arcadas y nauseas horribles, se levantó rápidamente con una mano en la boca y fue directo al baño a vomitar. – Ginny, cielo estas bien? – pregunto la señora Weasley afuera del baño a su hija preocupada, pero la pelirroja no le contestaba se escuchaba como devolvía la comida o la poca que esta tenía en el estomago.-Ginny? – pregunto su madre entrando en el baño abriendo la puerta. Ginny estaba agachada sobre el retrete sujetándose el estomago mientras lloraba – creo que tienes que ver a un médico, Ginny tu salud no esta bien.

-Me puedes acompañar? – le pregunto a su madre y esta le sonrió.

-Claro que sí, Ginny – le dijo su madre.

Al día siguiente se encontraban en San Mungo mientras esperaban al doctor.

-Ginny Potter? – preguntó la sanadora abriendo la puerta Ginny se levantó junto con su madre – adelante – dijo la señora. – bien, Ginny que es lo que te pasa? – pregunto la sanadora a la pelirroja.

-No ha comido bien estos últimos meses, doctora – dijo la señora Weasley hablando por su hija – y ayer vomito apenas probó la comida.

-Muy bien – dijo la sanadora anotando en sus notas – cuando fue tu último periodo, Ginny? – pregunto a la pelirroja, esta trataba de acordarse.

-No me acuerdo – contesto Ginny – unos dos meses – la señora Weasley la miró.

-Huh, necesito hacerte unas pruebas, solo para estar seguros – tomó su varita y saco unas pequeñas gotas de sangre de Ginny y las envió al laboratorio. A los 5 minutos le llegó el resultado – Ajá lo que me esperaba – dijo la sanadora.

-Que es lo que me pasa? – pregunto Ginny.

-No hay porque asustarse – dijo la sanadora sonriendo – estas embarazada.-Ginny se quedo pálida, y la señora Weasley sorprendida.

-Em…embarazada? – tartamudeo Ginny.

-Así es – dijo la sanadora – tienes 2 meses de embarazo, Ginny por eso tienes nauseas y ascos cuando comes. – Ginny no lo podía creer cuando salieron la doctora las felicito antes de irse y al llegar a la Madriguera Ginny rompió a llorar.

-No es posible! – decía llorando.

-Ginny, calmate, que es lo que sucede?

-No lo entiendes mamá? – dijo Ginny desesperada – estoy embarazada! Mi hijo no tendrá un padre! No quiero tenerlo yo sola!

-Ginevra! – dijo su madre – tu niño es una bendición, no debes hablar así!.

-No quiero!! – dijo Ginny y se encerró en su habitación. Entro y se tiró sobre su cama llorando desconsoladamente. Embarazada! Porque ahora que Harry ya no estaba? Porqué? Esas eran las preguntas que cruzaban su cabeza. Después de un rato que se paso llorando el sueño finalmente la venció y se quedó profundamente dormida y por primera vez no tuvo pesadillas, en lugar de eso vio a Harry en sus sueños...

_...Se encontraba en un lugar muy raro, no había paredes y se respiraba un sentimiento de paz y de tranquilidad, era como estar perdida en un sueño, y entonces frente a ella apareció Harry sonriéndole como solía sonreírle._

-Harry! – dijo Ginny emocionada y corrió hacía el lo abrazo y Harry la abrazó a ella. Se separó de él y lo contempló, estaba vestido completamente de blanco, se veía tan hermoso que le sorprendía verlo así – en verdad eres tú?

_-Sí, Ginny – contesto Harry y fue cuando habló que Ginny se dio cuenta que su voz se escuchaba diferente – soy yo._

-Yo sabía que no te podías haber ido, Harry! – dijo Ginny feliz.

_-No, Ginny, no me entiendes – dijo Harry y esta vez su cara se entristeció – soy yo, pero no estoy vivó – Ginny lo miró a los ojos – al vencer a Voldemort perdí todas mis fuerzas, y no me quedaron más para vivir, ni siquiera para decirte adiós._

-Entonces porque estas aquí? – preguntó Ginny.

_-Estoy en tu sueño – le contesto Harry – necesitaba verte una última vez, despedirme de ti, no dejar cuentas pendientes, por eso he decidido visitarte hoy y en tus sueños._

-Porque hoy? – pregunto Ginny – pudiste haberme visitado meses atrás. – Harry la miró a los ojos.

_-Porque te he estado viendo, Ginny – le dijo Harry – desde donde me encuentro te vigiló día y noche, y ya se que estas esperando un hijo, nuestro hijo. – a Ginny se le aguaron los ojos._

-Harry, yo no quiero… - le dijo Ginny derramando lágrimas – no quiero…

_-Porqué no quieres a nuestro hijo? – preguntó Harry dolido._

-No es que no lo quiera, Harry – dijo Ginny – no quiero tenerlo si tu no estas conmigo.

_-Yo siempre estaré contigo, Ginny – le dijo Harry limpiando sus lagrimas – aunque no lo este físicamente, siempre esteré aquí – puso una mano sobre su corazón – y este bebé que viene en camino es solamente una gran prueba de nuestro amor, Ginny._

-Estarás conmigo cuando nazca? – pregunto Ginny después de un momento, Harry sonrió.  
_-Sí, Ginny estaré contigo – le contesto Harry – siempre lo estoy. – le acarició una mejilla y luego dijo – tengo que irme, Ginny._

-No te vayas – suplicó.

_-Recuerda que siempre estaré dentro de ti, Ginny – se acerco lentamente y la beso. – adiós, princesa! – y el sueño se esfumo._

**Every night in my dreams  
I see you. I feel you.  
That is how I know you go on.**

Ginny abrió los ojos lentamente, tratando de enfocar en donde se encontraba y cuando reconoció que estaba en su cuarto, se toco los labios, aún sentía los calidos labios de Harry sobre los de ella, para ser un sueño era muy real.

-Ginny! – tocó su madre la puerta – estas bien? – pregunto entrando.

-Sí, mamá – contesto Ginny y se sentó. La señora Weasley entró dándole un té caliente que había preparado.

-Tomate esto, Ginny, te tranquilizara – le aseguró su madre. Ginny lo tomó y le dio un sorbo. –Ginny, ya recapacitaste sobre tu embarazo? – Ginny bajó la taza y la miró.

-Siento lo que dije aya abajo, mamá – dijo Ginny – no quiero que pienses que no quiero a mi hijo, pero debes de entenderme que es muy difícil para mí, que Harry ya no este conmigo.

-Lo sé, Ginny – le dijo su madre – pero te imaginas como se hubiera emocionado, Harry al saberlo? – Ginny se quedó en silencio, Harry ya lo sabía, se lo había dicho en su sueño.

-El lo sabe, mamá – dijo Ginny y sonrió tristemente – en donde quiera que este, el lo sabe.

-Entonces, que es lo que has decidido?

-Voy a tenerlo, mamá y seguir adelante, porque eso es lo que hubiera querido, Harry – la señora Weasley la abrazo y Ginny abrazó fuertemente a su madre. – hay que decírselo a tus hermanos y a tu padre.

-Lo haré hoy, después de la cena – le prometió Ginny.

-Bueno, bajaré a prepararla – la señora Weasley salió del cuarto de la chica y Ginny se levantó, se miró en el espejo y comprobó su estado deplorable y decidió que tenía que cambiar, por el bien de ese bebé que venía en camino, acarició su vientre y sonrió. Seguiría adelante.

**Far across the distance  
And spaces between us  
You have come to show you go on.**

En la noche mientras cenaban, se encontraban reunidos todos los Weasley, Molly les había dicho que tenían algo importante que decirles y quería que todos estuviesen presentes. Ginny por primera vez en meses comió decentemente y hasta repitió platillo. Cuando todos terminaron Ginny miró a su madre buscando apoyo y esta solo sonrió apoyándola a decir lo que tenía que decir.

-Chicos, los mande llamar, porque Ginny tiene algo importante que decirles – dijo Molly a todos los Weasley, las miradas se posaron sobre la más pequeña de la familia – Ginny… - Ginny se levantó y los miró a todos.

-Esta mañana mi madre y yo fuimos a San Mungo – todos escuchaban atentamente – fui a hacerme unos exámenes y me dijeron algo que cambiará completamente mi vida.

-Es algo malo? – pregunto Hermione.

-No – contesto Ginny – estoy embarazada – y sonrió. Todos los Weasley abrieron la boca sorprendidos e inmediatamente sonrieron y la abrazaron felicitándola.

-Oh, Ginny, felicidades! – dijo Hermione abrazándola.

-Harry se hubiera alegrado muchísimo, de saberlo – le dijo Ron y Ginny sonrió.

-Lo sé – contesto Ginny – es por eso que este bebé cambiará mi vida, será un nuevo motivo para seguir adelante.

-Todos te ayudaremos y estaremos ahí para apoyarte – dijo Fred uno de los gemelos.

-Y los protegeremos – dijo George

-Me alegró mucho por ti, mi ángel – dijo el señor Weasley abrazando a su hija.

-Muchas gracias – dijo Ginny – gracias por apoyarme en todo.

-Para eso esta la familia – dijo Ron.

Después de unas semanas, Ginny ya no tuvo ascos cuando comía y se sentía bien. Había decidido volver a su casa para arreglar el cuarto del bebé y decidió que iría a vivir ahí para sentirse cerca de Harry. Molly al principió no estuvo de acuerdo porque temía que Ginny volviera a caer en depresión pero esta le aseguró que no lo haría. Hermione acompaño a Ginny para ayudarle a decorar y no hiciera tanto esfuerzo.

Al llegar a la casa de Ginny se paró un momento a fuera de la puerta suspiró profundamente y metió la llave en la cerradura. Hermione le puso una mano en el hombro y le dio vuelta a la manija y entraron a la casa que estaba a oscuras. Prendió la luz y la casa se ilumino un poco.

-Creo que hay que abrir las ventanas y arreglar un poco todo, no crees? – sugirió Ginny.

-Sí, hay que empezar por eso – dijo Hermione. Abrieron las ventanas y la luz del día entro iluminando completamente la casa. Se pasaron la mañana limpiando y quitando mugre de la casa, cuando por fin quedó completamente limpia, Ginny subió a su habitación. Al entrar se le hizo un nudo en la garganta pero se controló. Abrió el closet y aún seguía la ropa de Harry colgada en él, junto con la de ella, tomó un traje que estaba colgado y lo olió, todavía tenía su perfume. Suspiro y lo volvió a colgar. Salió de la habitación y llamó a Hermione.

-Esta será la habitación del bebé – dijo Ginny abriendo una segunda puerta, no había nada en esa habitación solo una pequeña ventana y un closet vació – la estábamos guardando para cuando la ocasión se diera.

-Está muy bien – dijo Hermione – hay que ir a comprar las cosas y tener todo listo, le diré a Ron que nos ayude.

-Gracias Hermione – dijo Ginny – también quiero que me ayude a llevar las cosas de Harry al sótano, no pienso deshacerme de ellas.

-Como tú quieras – le sonrió Hermione. – quieres que empecemos con las compras hoy?

-Sí, mientras más tiempo tengamos mejor – dijo Ginny y se desaparecieron para ir al Callejón Diagon.

Ya habían escogido y comprado varias cosas, como la cuna y muebles para el cuarto del bebé, compraron ropa en tonos claros porque aún no sabían el sexo del bebé. Ginny tenía hambre y se fueron a comer al Caldero Chorreante. Mientras comían platicaban animadamente.

-Ginny, ya has pensado como llamarás al bebé? – pregunto Hermione. Ginny tomó un poco de agua y pensando que contestar.

-Estaba pensando ponerle Lily si es niña o James si es niño – contesto Ginny sonriendo.

-Como los padres de Harry – dijo Hermione sonriendo.

-Sí, es lo que él hubiera querido – contesto Ginny.

-Y si son gemelos? – pregunto Hermione. Ginny se quedó pálida un momento.

-Pues entonces James y Sirius. – Hermione rió – ó Lily y Molly.

-Yaa, y a tu mamá le dará un ataque – dijo Hermione riendo Ginny también lo hizo.

Hablaron durante un rato más y después regresaron a la Madriguera. Ginny arregló sus cosas para marcharse al día siguiente a su casa. Al día siguiente Molly lloraba porque Ginny se iba.

-Vamos, mamá – le decía Ginny – me harás llorar a mi también – Molly se calmó – además prometo venir todos los días.

-Esta bien – dijo Molly – ya lo prometiste.

-Claro que si – dijo Ginny – nos vemos mañana mamá. Y se desapareció con sus cosas. Entró a su casa y al poco rato llegaron Ron y Hermione para ayudarle.

-Ron puedes venir un momento – dijo Ginny – necesito que me ayudes a llevar las cosas de Harry al sótano.

-Claro – dijo Ron. – Llevaron la ropa y la metieron en un baúl en el sótano, junto con la Saeta de Fuego de Harry y demás pertenencias. – aún no me acostumbro que no volverá a volar su escoba – dijo Ron contemplando la saeta. Ginny sonrió.

-Yo tampoco – contesto Ginny. – sigamos arreglando – dijo subiendo la escalera.

El cuarto del bebé quedó muy bien Ron y Hermione se quedaron a cenar y cuando se fueron un sentimiento de soledad invadió a Ginny, suspiró y entró en el cuarto del bebé. Una ráfaga de viento entró por la ventana y Ginny sonrió, era él.

**Near, far, wherever you are  
I believe that the heart does go on  
Once more you open the door  
And you're here in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on**

Ya habían pasado 7 meses y Ginny ya sabía el sexo de su bebé, era un niño que se llamaría James, lo único que pedía era que el niño se pareciera a su padre. Durante el trayecto de los 7 meses no volvió a soñar a Harry como lo había hecho el día que se entero que estaba embarazada y ahora en cualquier momento podía tener a James.

Como estaba punto de parir, Molly la convenció de que fuera a vivir esos meses a la Madriguera para estar cerca de ella y Ginny como ya no se podía mover mucho, accedió a la propuesta de su madre.

Estaba en el jardín de los Weasley con una gran barriga, viendo jugar a los hijos de Hermione y Ron, gemelos, que ya tenían un año, corrían de un lado a otro, teniendo de cabeza a Ron mientras las chicas reían.

-Ron se ve algo fastidiado – dijo Ginny.

-Sí, pero en realidad los ama profundamente – dijo Hermione observando a sus dos pelirrojos pequeños correr detrás de su padre.

-Me imagino a Harry jugando con James – dijo Ginny algo triste.

-Ginny… no has pensado en buscar a alguien que sea un padre para James? – pregunto Hermione.

-No Hermione – dijo Ginny sonriendo – solo se puede amar una vez a una persona y esa persona es Harry.

**Love can touch us one time  
And last for a lifetime  
And never go till we're one**

**Love was when I loved you  
One true time I hold to  
In my life we'll always go on**

-Y que harás cuando James pregunte con su padre? – pregunto Hermione.

-Él sabrá quien fue su padre, Hermione – dijo Ginny mirando al estanque – siempre sabrá quien fue y yo me encargaré de eso.

-Eres admirable, Ginny – dijo Hermione – hace unos meses te consumías en depresión y lograste salir adelante tu sola, y ahora eres irreconocible a hace unos meses.

-Sigo siendo la misma – contesto Ginny – solo que ahora hay vida dentro de mi – acarició la gran barriga.

-Ya esta lista la comida!! –anunció Molly por la ventana.

-Genial me muero de hambre – dijo Ginny y Hermione rió.

La noche siguiente, Ginny se movía incomoda en su cama, sudaba mucho y estaba empapada y entonces se levanto y se dio cuenta de que se había roto la fuente. Salió de su cuarto corriendo y al llegar a la escalera gritó.

-Mamá!! – la señora Weasley se levantó de golpe y salió de su habitación y bajo las escaleras rápidamente.

-Que sucede, Ginny? – pregunto asustada.

-Ya es hora – dijo Ginny.

-Oh, por Dios! – dijo Molly – Arthur!!! – el señor Weasley salió como flecha – alista las cosas, Arthur, Ginny esta a punto de dar a luz, avísale a los demás y alcanzanos en San Mungo.

-Muy bien – dijo el señor Weasley y se desapareció.

-Vamos, Ginny hay que ir hasta la chimenea – llegaron y ambas desaparecieron por las llamas y aparecieron en San Mungo. Trajeron una silla de ruedas y se llevaron a Ginny a la sala de operaciones.

-Mamá! Que es lo que pasa? – pregunto Ron y Hermione corriendo todavía en pijama - Papá se apareció en nuestra casa diciendo que Ginny estaba a punto de dar a luz.

-Sí, ya se le reventó la fuente – dijo Molly.

-Disculpen, quien es Ron Weasley? – pregunto una sanadora.

-Yo – contesto Ron.

-La paciente quiere que usted este presente mientras da a luz – dijo la sanadora.

-Ve, y dale apoyo de nuestra parte – dijo Hermione. Últimamente Ron era un apoyo esencial para Ginny y Hermione la comprendía.

-Sígame por favor – dijo la sanadora y le dio un traje esterilizado y Ron entró a la sala en donde Ginny estaba acostada.

-Ron!! – dijo Ginny, Ron se acercó y tomó la mano de su hermana – gracias por estar aquí.

-No te preocupes – dijo Ron y se puso detrás de ella. Tomó fuertemente su mano y entro otro sanador que era el que iba a atender a Ginny.

-Muy bien, Ginny cuando te diga vas a pujar con todas las fuerzas que tengas de acuerdo? – Ginny asintió – muy bien, 1, 2, 3, ahora!! – Ginny pujo fuertemente y apretó la mano de Ron – muy bien, vamos a intentarlo de nuevo, Ginny, toma aire – Ginny respiraba entrecortadamente – una, dos, tres, ahora!! – Ginny volvió a pujar con todo su ser.

-Vamos Ginny, tu puedes – le dijo Ron.

-Ya veo la cabeza, Ginny – dijo el sanador – descansa unos segundos, ya pasamos lo más difícil, ahora solo concéntrate, una, dos, tres, ahora!! – Ginny gritó fuertemente y apretó como nunca la mano de Ron y segundos después el llanto de un bebé resonó en la cara.

-Felicidades, es un niño muy sano – dijo el sanador. Ginny derramó lágrimas de felicidad y le dieron a James entre mantas el pequeño lloraba.

-Hola, James, bienvenido al mundo – dijo Ginny. El bebé tenía el pelo negro azabache como su padre y unos ojos verdes brillantes.

-Es igualito a Harry – dijo Ron contemplando al bebé.

-Es hermoso – dijo Ginny y le dio un beso a su hijo.

-Me tengo que llevar al niño – dijo la sanadora.

-Voy a avisarles a los demás – dijo Ron – hiciste un gran trabajo, Ginny.

-Gracias – dijo esta.

Media hora después ya estaba en una habitación en San Mungo, todos estaban ahí, cuando le llevaron a James la dejaron sola. Cargó a James en sus brazos y en ese momento, una figura apareció en el cuarto, era como un espectro blancuzco de Harry, se paró a un lado de Ginny y observó al bebé.

**Near, far, wherever you are  
I believe that the heart does go on  
Once more you open the door  
And you're here in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on**

-Se parece mucho a ti – dijo Ginny que sentía la presencia de Harry. El bebé miraba en donde el espectro de Harry estaba y sonreía.

_-Cuídalo mucho, Ginny – dijo la voz de Harry y desapareció_.

-Lo haré – dijo Ginny y dio de amantar a su bebé.

10 años después…

James corría con una carta en sus manos a la cocina en donde su madre se encontraba.

-Mamá, mamá! Recibí una carta! – dijo James contento y sorprendido. – Mira dice:

_Señor. J. Potter_

_Casa del sur._

_Valle de Godric_

_Londres._

-Y que esperas para abrirla? – le dijo Ginny emocionada, era la carta de Hogwarts. El niño abrió el pergamino y leyó en voz alta:

_Directora: Minerva McGonagall_

_**Querido señor Potter:**_

_Tenemos el placer de informarle de que dispone de un puesto en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia. Por favor, observe la lista del equipo y los libros necesarios._

_Las clases comienzan el 1 de septiembre. Esperamos su lechuza antes del 31 de julio._

_Muy cordialmente, _

_Hermione Granger._

_Directora adjunta._

-Voy a ir a Hogwarts!!! – dijo el niño emocionado – junto con Daniel y David, a donde trabaja tía Hermione!.

-Así es, cariño – dijo Ginny feliz. – que esperas para mandarle la lechuza.

-Voy de inmediato – dijo el niño y subió a su habitación a escribirle una respuesta a Hermione. – vamos a ir al Callejón Diagon a comprar los libros, mamá?

-Sí, mañana iremos – dijo Ginny.

-Tu y papá también fueron a Hogwarts, verdad?

-Sí, y los dos fuimos a Gryffindor.

-Yo también iré ahí – dijo James orgulloso.

-Claro que si – dijo Ginny riendo.

El 1 de septiembre Ginny fue a dejar a James al Expreso Hogwarts, el niño estaba muy emocionado.

-Recuerda que solo debes de utilizar la capa en un caso de emergencia al igual que el mapa, de acuerdo? – le dijo Ginny a James pues le había dado el mapa del merodeador y la capa invisible de Harry.

-Ya lo se, mamá – dijo James.

-De acuerdo, nos vemos en vacaciones – dijo Ginny y le dio un fuerte abrazo a su hijo y el niño subió al tren.

-Nos vemos, mamá! – dijo el niño por la ventanilla. Ginny se quedó ahí, parada contemplando como el tren se alejaba.

-Ginny? – dijo una voz a sus espaldas, Ginny volteó y vio a Draco que también se encontraba ahí.

-Draco? – pregunto Ginny.

-Cielos, como pasa el tiempo – dijo Draco saludando a Ginny. Draco Malfoy, se había pasado al lado bueno, poco antes de la gran batalla, y Harry y Ginny eran unos de los pocos que creían en él. – como has estado?.

-Muy bien – contesto Ginny – a quien has venido a dejar?

-A Lucius – dijo Draco refiriéndose a su hijo – comenzaba Hogwarts, este año.

-Vaya! Igual que James – dijo Ginny – y tu esposa?

-Hay viene, Pansy – dijo Draco y Pansy llegó junto a él.

-Hola, Ginny, como estas? – saludo esta.

-Muy bien – contesto Ginny – bueno, los dejó, fue un gusto volver a verlos, pero tengo que regresar a la casa.

-De acuerdo – dijo la pareja – nos vemos!

_7 años más tarde…_

James ya había terminado el colegió y ahora empezaba a estudiar su carrera como Auror, para trabajar en el Ministerio, junto a John y Mark, sus amigos de la escuela. James había conocido a una chica en Hogwarts y había comenzado a salir con ella, la chica se llamaba Melanie Wright y era pelirroja de ojos azules. Al igual que su padre tenía debilidad por las pelirrojas.

El día de la graduación, James le pidió a Melanie que se hiciera su esposa dándole un anillo de promesa.

-Me alegró por ti, James – dijo Ginny a su hijo que ya era un mayor de edad – y por Melanie también, juntos serán muy felices.

-Gracias mamá! No sabes lo importante que es para mí que me apoyes en esto – dijo James a su madre.

-Siempre lo haré – dijo Ginny – y te aseguro que tu padre también lo haría.

-Ojala el estuviera presente en ese día tan importante – se lamentó James, conocía a su padre por fotos y por historias que contaba la gente, era igualito a él.

-El estará presente, aunque no lo puedas ver – le dijo Ginny.

-Lo sé – dijo James.

_3 años después…_

En la boda de James y Melanie, Ginny estaba sentada en primera fila observando como su hijo se hacía todo un hombre, derramó lágrimas de felicidad, la boda se llevó a cabo en el jardín de la Madriguera, y cuando Ginny volteó hacía otro lado, pudo ver el espectro de Harry viendo la boda contento, Ginny sonrió.

-Harry, estaría muy feliz – le dijo Hermione.

-Ya lo se – dijo Ginny – te aseguro que lo esta.

-A veces me pregunto como es que lo sabes – dijo Hermione limpiando sus lágrimas.

-Porque vive dentro de mí, y de alguna manera lo se – dijo Ginny.

Años más tarde, Ginny ya era algo mayor, tenía 59 años y vivía feliz en su casa, visitando a Hermione y a Ron que ya tenían nietos, los Weasleys habían aumentado considerablemente, a pesar de la partida de sus padres. Ginny sufría de una enfermedad del corazón que la controlaba o trataba de hacerlo.

Un día, James llegó a su casa con la noticia de que Ginny por fin iba a ser abuela y cuando entró corriendo al cuarto de su madre, Ginny estaba en la cama dormida, la movió pero Ginny no respondió.

-Oh, no! – dijo James y se la llevó a San Mungo.

-Que es lo que pasa, James? – dijo Hermione llegando al hospital junto con Ron que utilizaba bastón.

-Llegue a la casa para darle la noticia de que iba a ser abuela y cuando entre a su cuarto no respondía.

-Oh, por Dios! – dijo Hermione.

-Debes estar preparado para lo que venga, James! – dijo su tío Ron – sabes que tu madre estaba enferma.

-Lo sé, pero porque ahora? – dijo James.

-Así, es la vida, James – contesto Hermione.

-James Potter? – pregunto una sanadora.

-Sí? – dijo James.

-Su madre acaba de ser estabilizada, puede pasar a verla – dijo la sanadora. James entró rápidamente y se sentó a un lado de la cama de su madre mientras tomaba su mano.

-Mamá? – llamó. Ginny abrió lentamente los ojos.

-Hola – dijo Ginny y le sonrió levemente.

-Te vas a poner bien, mamá – le dijo James acariciando su mano.

-No, James – dijo Ginny – mi fin esta cerca – le susurró – mi corazón es muy débil, hijo, pero le doy gracias a Dios de que viví lo suficiente para verte crecer y formar tu familia.

-Mamá, Melanie esta embarazada – le dijo James. Ginny sonrió. – vas a ser abuela. Le pondremos Harry como mi padre.

-Tu padre esta muy contento – le dijo Ginny – puedo verlo, y sentirlo, James, la muerte esta cada vez mas cerca.

-No, mamá! No me abandones! – le dijo James llorando.

-Nunca lo haré – le dijo Ginny en un susurró cada vez más débil – siempre estaré dentro de ti, al igual que tu padre.

-Te quiero a mi lado – le dijo James.

-Siempre estaré – dijo Ginny – reacuérdalo siempre… - y con un suspiró Ginny dejó de vivir.

-Mamá!! – dijo James. Los sanadores trataron de reanimarla, pero ya no había esperanza.

El espíritu de Ginny abandono lentamente el cuerpo de está y se elevó en el cielo, en donde Harry la esperaba sonriente. Eran jóvenes, aunque Ginny ya era vieja su espíritu permanecía de 20 años al igual que Harry.

_-Te dije que algún día volveríamos a estar juntos – le dijo Harry sonriéndole._

_-Nunca me abandonaste – le dijo Ginny mientras lo abrazaba – siempre estuviste en mi corazón._

**You're here, there's nothing I fear,  
And I know that my heart will go on  
We'll stay forever this way  
You are safe in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on**

_-Y así seguirá por siempre – le dijo Harry – ambos estaremos en el corazón de James y el seguirá adelante._

_-Te amo, Harry – le dijo Ginny._

_-Y yo te amo a ti – le dijo Harry_.

**Fin!**

* * *

**Este fic surgió cuando escuchaba esta cancion en mi iPod y dije, a quien le quedaría? e hize un song fic de la cancion, en dos días, todo un reto, jajaja pero bueno, dejen su opinión si les gusto o si lo odiaron, a mi personalmente me gusto y me dieron ganas de llorar, nunca me ha gustado la idea de que Harry muerte en el séptimo libro pero esa es una posibilidad muy grande, en fin, esperemos que es lo que Rowling nos deja...**

**Muchas gracias a todos los que pasan por mis fic!! lean los demás! y no se olviden de dejar Review!**

**La cancion es: My Heart Will Go On - Celine Dios - soundtrack de Titanic**

**Que la fuerza los acompañe!**

**By: Knockturnalley7**


End file.
